francetvfandomcom-20200214-history
France 3
France 3 (pronounced tʁwɑ) is the second largest French public television channel and part of the France Télévisions group, which also includes France 2, France 4, France 5, and France O. It is made up of a network of regional television services providing daily news programming and around ten hours of entertainment and cultural programming produced for and about the regions each week. The channel also broadcasts various national programming and national and international news from Paris. The channel was known as FR3 or France Régions 3 until its official replacement by France 3 in September 1992. Prior to the establishment of Outre-Mer 1ère, it also broadcast to the various French overseas territories. Programming France 3 has fewer audience constraints when compared to sister channel France 2, with France 2 being the flagship public channel. This allows the channel to concentrate on specialist and cultural programming. Ludo (TV show) Ludo is a program block currently broadcast on France 3 and 4, and formely broadcast on France 5, which renamed Ludo Zouzous until June 2011. The France 5 version is pre-school, the France 3 version is regular children's programs, and the France 4 version is action-programs and more. External link:Website Programs are: * Angelo la Débrouille * Les As de la jungle * Les As de la jungle à la rescousse * Avengers : L'Équipe des super-héros * Avengers Rassemblement * Les Aventures de Tintin * Baby Looney Tunes * Batman * Batman : L'Alliance des héros * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * Bienvenue à Lazy Town * Bob l'éponge * Le Carnaval des animaux * Cédric * C'est bon * Le Chat de Frankenstein * Chaplin and Co * La Chouette * La Chouette et Cie * La Chouette, ça va être la fête * Lego Star Wars : Les Chroniques de Yoda * Le Club des Cinq : Nouvelles Enquêtes * Code Lyoko * Le Collège d'Étrangeville * Commandant Clark * Comment dessiner ? * Corneil et Bernie * La Cour de récré * Crash Canyon * Les Dalton * Des Baskets dans l'assiette * Des nouvelles de la jungle * Le Diable de Tasmanie * Dinosaur King * Digimon Data Squad * Dragons : Cavaliers de Beurk * Dr. Pantastique * Dofus aux trésors de Kérubim * Dreamkix * En sortant de l'école * En grande forme * La Famille Delajungle * Les Frères Kratt * Les Fous du volant * Flipper et Lopaka * Foot 2 rue * Foot 2 rue extrême * Galactik Football * Garfield * Gaston * Georges le petit curieux * Geronimo Stilton * Gigi * Green Lantern * Grizzy et les Lemmings * Les héros manger bouger * Les Histoires comme ça * Inspecteur Gadget * Jamie a des tentacules * Kate et Mim-Mim * Kirikou découvre les animaux d'Afrique * Kawi Park * Kikoriki * Krypto le superchien * Le Laboratoire de Dexter * Les Lapins Crétins : Invasion * Super Mario Bros. * Léon (t)erreur de la savane * Linus et Boom * LoliRock * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes Show * Loulou de Montmartre * Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke * Les Nouvelles Aventures de Peter Pan * Ludo complètement Junglé (séquence créée par''Ludo'') * Le Monde de Pahé * Le Monde fou de Tex Avery * Manger bouger * Magic Planet * Mandarine and Cow * Les Aventures du Marsupilami * Mon ami Marsupilami * Marsupilami Houba ! Houba ! Hop ! * Nos voisins les Marsupilamis * MaxiMini * Maya l'abeille * Mikido * Mini Wakfu * Minuscule * Mister Magoo * Mission invisible * Mona le Vampire * Mon ami Grompf * Mon robot et moi * Monsieur Bébé * Phénomène Naruto * Nini Patalo * Ninjago * Oggy et les Cafards * La Panthère rose * La Panthère rose et ses amis * Peanuts * Le Perky et Perky Show * Peter Pan * Petits Joueurs * Le Petit Prince * Les Podcats * Plus toon la vie * Pok et Mok * Popeye * Poppixie * Princesse Shéhérazade * Le Professeur Gamberge * Pucca * Les Quatre Fantastiques * Quoi de neuf, Mister Magoo ? * Les Belles Histoires du père Castor * Rahan * Rantanplan * Ratz * Rocket Jo * Ruby Gloom * Sally Bollywood * Samson et Néon * Satanas et Diabolo * Les Sauvenature * Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo et Scrappy-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo : Mystères associés * Quoi d'neuf Scooby-Doo ? * Le Secret Show * Shaun le mouton * Shaun le champion * Simon's Cat * Skunk Fu! * Slugterra : Les Mondes souterrains * Snoopy * Star Wars Rebels * Storm Hawks * Suckers * Super 4 * Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis * La Terre vue d'Alban * Thundercats * Titeuf * Titi et Grosminet * Titi et Grosminet mènent l'enquête * Tom et Jerry * Tom et Jerry show * Tom et Jerry Tales * Tom-Tom et Nana * Les Tortues Ninja * Le Twisté Twisté Show * Ultimate Spider-Man * Une minute au musée * Une minute au musée : Les Arts de l'Islam * Viva Piñata * Wakfu * Wallace et Gromit * Wendy * Winx Club * Yakari * Ze Titeuf Comedy Show(séquence créée par Ludo) * ZingZillas * Zip-Zip * La Garde du Roi lion * Titeuf, la nouvelle série In late 2019, the strand was renamed to Okoo.